Fallout 0
by Readbylamp
Summary: Before the Vault Dweller hunted for the water chip, and super mutants wandered the waste a single hero restored hope to those trapped on the surface to face the horror of a world reborn from nuclear fire 2 years after the bombs fell, those not in vaults crawl from basements and bunkers and look at the world before them, this is the story of the first hero of fallout.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout 0

The year 2077 could have been the final curtain call for humanity, world war 3 and the unleashing of nuclear fire scorching the world's surface the same way the great flood had in the old times, restarting the world and allowing it to begin anew. Any form of government is locked away from the survivor of the great war, whether it's out in the Pacific ocean, Locked away in the Lost Hills bunker or deep in one of the vaults that dotted America. The world a scant 2 years later of 2079 has no knightly order to preserve technology, no power of the NCR bringing law and taxes to a wild land, no slave driven Caesar's legion absorbing all tribes it comes across, and no Enclave claiming to be the government of the people. This is the world of Fallout the time were humanity starts over from the ground up, things familiar to those in who lived long enough to see this stories publications will notice absences that they might be familiar with. The super mutants will not be making an appearance in this book, as they are locked away in there vault on the east coast and in the west the terror of "The Master" hasn't come to be yet, while ghouls do exist they are few in number and tended to stay away from the paranoid groups of humans who would have met there charming feral brothers and sisters, and the giant insects any citizen of the waist has become familiar with will only just be coming into being and will be a rare sight. Even the cities and landmarks we have all become so familiar with on the west coast had yet to be born. Shady Sands and the population that would rise to become the NCR is locked up tight in Vault 15, the Hub and it's clean water hasn't been discovered this is a world of movement as Caravans roam the wasteland trading with each other and the small settlements that have sprung up. This is a world without hope and it's at times like this when a hero will rise, because it's what the world needs.

Ch.1

It didn't burn anymore, the sand and dirt that covered everything. Most regions had finally cooled off; the city's most of them hit by heavy bombs and missiles were still quite hot meaning those dam vaults would still be shut. For Mark Sone it had been 2 years since he climbed out of his colleges basement his promising job as a Junior Professor in humanities gone and all of society along with it, all the college work, the tests, papers, reports, the interviews all worthless now his time in the boy scouts and camping with his father was more valuable and daily it seemed Mark would rack his brain trying to remember what lessons he learned to stay alive another day. Well for the first few months at least now he picked things up as he went, and stuck to his routine. At least the sand wasn't constantly cooking his insides anymore, he dodged the big C on that one, or maybe he didn't could be in his stomach or lungs slowly eating away at his insides. Could be worse though he had seen a few people looked like walking talking zombies, they ran whenever they saw any human approach probably afraid to be shot cant blame them so many people shot anything they didn't understand these days. Mark laughed to himself; people did that back before the great war too. another step brought pain to marks foot his boots were falling apart hence why he was heading the way he was. One of the large caravans that moved around the wasteland was set up over the next hill temporarily set up to attract traders like him they would be gone within 2 days to avoid any raider attacks and if mark didn't catch them and trade something for a new pair of boots it would be back to walking bare foot till he came across someone who was the same size as him and had shoes and the caravan would be easier then finding that! The professor in Mark seemed to wake back up as he walked trying to get his mind off the pain in his foot. How far we have fallen from houses with our own robot butlers fridges containing more food then we could eat in a day, and most importantly plumbing and toilet paper. Those 2 mark missed the most, a man who had one of the surviving rolls of toilet paper could by his own city it was the only thing Mark knew of that was more valuable then clean water at least that one could make his or her self with a water purifier.

Mark's musing about society where interrupted when the soft crunch of sand on cement changed to the pang of stepping on metal "Crap!" Mark yelled tossing his bag in one direction and jumping the other unslinging his M-101 assault rifle as he flew landing and repositioning himself as fast as possible aiming at the top of the metal covering the new Mark Sone replaced the professor in his mind this Mark was born and bred in the wastelands hell and knew only one thing how to stay alive at any cost. The shuffling from inside what was known as a spider hole got louder and the door flew open a massive thing that had once been a man burst from inside the spider hole, it looked at Mark's pack first giving Mark time to aim as the thing turned looking at Mark with a burned face shielded behind a hockey mask and wild eyes that sought only to kill it scrambled out of the spider hole bounding towards Mark wielding a machete ready to cut up and intruder and probably something it saw as dinner. Mark didn't react to the thing just squeezed the trigger and let his rifle spew metal death stitching the thing across the chest taking it down into a bloody mess on the edge of the road, mark didn't move waited a few seconds then crawled forward pressing the end of his rifle against the things deformed hairless skull and let a few more shots go spraying the ground and himself with brain matter and blood, but the blood shower was better than getting tricked by one of these things. When Mark was sure it was dead he took the machete from his hand, then dug through the Thing's pockets finding some old world drugs powder that could be heroine or cocaine, some black pills but most importantly he found some Rad X one of the last great advancements by pre war society the simple pill that helped prevent radiation poisoning. The drugs Mark could sell the Rad X were his and the machete, well mark did like the feel of it he would think about it. He stood up walking to the spider whole and pulled his maglite from his pocket holding his rifle with the other hand he dropped the maglite down into the darkness and waited to hear any sound satisfied he heard nothing from the spider whole her jumped in after it keeping his rifle ready, a cold sweat covered Marks skin when he saw what lay on the wooden boards that served as the spider hole's floor a dog tied up and drugged for easy handling and carving he took out his multi tool and cut the poor dogs legs free of the tight binds letting her stretch out, and undid her muzzle the drugged dog in a haze licked Mark's hand as a thank you before stretching blood back into its legs and letting the drugs take back over rolled over to fall asleep. Satisfied the dog was fine mark climbed back out and got his back giving the body of the Thing a good kick for hurting the poor dog, leaving him for the roaches and whatever else was hungry in the wasteland tonight, before sliding into the spider hole again the sun was well on its way down and kissing the edge of the horizon Mark decided to make camp here for the night hopefully the caravan would still be there. He shined the light on the dog making sure she was still asleep and the light caught her collar and tag, curious mark rand his fingers along the letters as he read off.

Dogmeat

If found call Max at

1-041-219-7993

So his new friends name was Dogmeat she was a mutt but mostly a wolf mixed with something, interesting name at least. Mark settled in cooking up some cram and instamash giving some to Dogmeat with some of his water who woke up as soon as the smell of food hit her nose. He drank his one bottle of clean water and used his purifier to make up another for tomorrow. Before covering the spider hole back up and turning in and falling asleep Dogmeat cuddling up resting her head on his stomach claiming him as hers.

Ting ting ting ting ting was what woke mark up the next morning and a low growl from Dogmeat, whatever was up there it was big and it wasn't human. It moved off the metal covering towards the body of the Thing, he eased up gently opening the covering and peering out, what he saw was without a doubt the most terrifying thing since horror movies were a thing, a giant scorpion about the size of a cow looked back at him it didn't move towards him as it already had a nice big meal in the body of the thing but it eyed Mark curiously wondering if he was a threat. Mark slid back down into the spider hole and took out a grenade from his pack he hated bugs but that giant things claw and tail would be worth a dam good pair of boots and probably more and he wanted those boots. Mark pulled the pin and brought his rifle up with him, sliding out a bit more this time and rolled the grenade across the ground satisfied when it landed right behind the big scorpion, and slid back down into the hole checking his rifle he reloaded slamming an extra clip into the assault rifle. And after the explosion counted to 3 before jumping out ready to fire the scorpion slammed it's claws in the dirt still alive but it's tail blown off mark pointed the rifle at the things face not wanting it to get any closer and fired filling it with lead and didn't let go of the trigger until the gun went click. He reloaded and waited for the thing to move again, but it didn't cautiously he got out of the hole looking around for more and finding none he poked the scorpion with his rifle, no movement taking the machete from his belt he swung and cut off the scorpions largest claw then the other and smiled to himself, "Just like crab" he said aloud as he set to dissecting the monster he let out a few legs the claws and what was left of the tail letting the blood slide out of them as he jumped back into the spider hole, Dogmeat looked at him curiously and he winked at her telling her she was a good dog and giving her ears a scratch. Mark took stock of what the thing had stored down here, a few bottles of some kind of cheap wine, some more bags of random drugs, he took what was worth taking some salt, 2 prewar magazines, and just before he left something caught his eye taking out his flashlight he shined it on words scratched into a piece of wood. "the Order of the Burned" Shaking his head mark helped Dogmeat out of the hole and taking a look around started off. He whistled and Dogmeat came to join him walking obediently by his side she liked this human so far after all he fed her, he wasn't as fun as Max but at least he was nice, and most importantly he would scratch her ears she liked that so much. Mark and Dogmeat heard the caravan before they came upon them terrible music filled the wasteland, and when mark saw the caravan realized this wasn't going to be the ideal group to trade with not that he had much choice.

As far as he knew 5 major caravan groups traveled the wasteland, The Triple Ring Circus and trade who were probably the best to trade and travel with made up of solders, and entertainers they put on their show with a large enough group and had some of the most interesting traders with them and prided themselves on giving the best price and the best show they would have loved the scorpion parts he brought them.

Then there was the USMC United States Military Caravan lead by Colonel Jackson Tomas Lee who lashed together any military man or woman who he could find Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy, even Coast Guard and forged them into a moving army they were probably the safest to travel with but You had to sign up and take a loyalty oath to do it. trade with them was challenging they always tried to under sell you but at least they were honest about the quality of what they gave you still they had dam good boots.

Third best was "Drifters market" they would have been the best for Mark today, made up of tradesmen craftsmen and specialists. from cobbler, blacksmiths, seamstresses, riflemen, they weren't the largest group but they put out the best quality products and were seen by many as the best even if they weren't as heavily armed as the top 2 they also had scientists traveling with them studying the wasteland, Mark could have sold the scorpion parts to them and got himself the best pair of boots in the caravan.

Then there was the group before Mark and Dogmeat, they called them self Coexist trade and travel named from one o those bumper stickers that was so popular before the war, after the war the major religions had taken a big hit while many priests of all religions tried to keep their church open they found themselves constantly being raided by those with nothing. That lead to this caravan it was well armed and full of all religions Muslims, Christians, Jews, Monks of all kind. He could see them screaming their sermons already over the religious bands that played It would be hard for mark to sell what he had he couldn't see them having much need for the scorpion bits and who know what quality they had in boots and shoes. They were ruled by a religious counsel the eldest of all the religious who argued about everything and only agreed to move when danger was spotted. This entire caravan's job was to heal your spirit not a major emphasis on trading only what they needed to get by for most of the traders anyway he was going to have to talk up whoever he met.

The only caravan worse than this one would have been the Folsom Trade group named from the prison most of the members came from it was said the rest were crooked businessmen and car salesmen. it was only one step above the gangs most wanderers tried to avoid the toughest and biggest rip off in all the waists they went to the most hard to get to and out of the way regions in the waists to take advantage of the people who were cut off but needed to trade to stay alive they were also the only major caravan known to sell women buy and sell women. They claimed all the Women were volunteers but most were just drugged up and had no real idea what was happening just knowing this was going to get them more drugs.

Mark sighed stepping closer to Coexist Dogmeat following, her nose sniffing the air smelling the food being cooked, he checked in with the gate guard at the entrance to the caravans circle paid his toll in old prewar script still worth something for now but only for official things like this. Mark looked around at all the different stands and preachers and finally found what he was looking for Holy Bible sales and trade run by the fattest man Mark had seen post great war, the poor stool he was "sitting" on seemed to be engulfed by his ass he was drooling over the can of cram he was trying to get open, but most importantly he had a few pairs of boots on his display. Mark walked up and sweet talked the fat idiot by calming the scorpion meat was a mutated crab so sweet and delicious it would not only feed him but make him rich selling bits just be careful as it was a poison land crab hence the stinger he promised to throw in the drugs he picked up off the thing as well to sweeten the deal. The fat idiot bought it hook line and sinker and Mark walked away with a fine pair of boots, some good quality ammo clips, 2 grenades to replace the one used to kill the scorpion, some dog food for Dogmeat, and some cram, instamash, and even a bottle of nuka cola he went to the blacksmith and got the machete sharpened he would keep it after all and looked at the other shops. The moron had never even asked mark if he was going to become rich selling scorpion meat why hadn't Mark done it, just been so eager to have seafood again. Mark made his way to the caravan bar called Holy Water; he ordered a glass of the local brew and listened to the religious music, he motioned for the bartender to come over the man was a Hasidic Jew and although he had given up the black thick black clothes had settled on a black t-shirt with black pants and kept his cornrows and black hat. The old man leaned in close to hear Mark over the religious music.

"Ever hear of The Order Of The Burned?"

The bartender looked at him with concern through his old eyes "Why?"

"Found it on a carving in a spider hole"

The bartender shook his head "Yea I've heard of them, lead by Foley Dismas a blond haired mad man who claim god spoke to him when the bombs fell, that he blessed all those who were scorched by atomic fire, they were the chosen people who would give birth to the master race. All they have to do is kill everyone not burned and rape every woman they come across, unless they are particularly beautiful then they go to him as part of his harem."

Mark nodded at that information making a mental note to stay away from the Order of the Burned and settled into his drink starting to enjoy the messages about god, and life and having a pretty good day when a shot rang out. Mark spun around grabbing his rifle but hardly anyone else moved, everything just got quiet as they all looked at the young man who just a moment ago had been sitting my a fire watching his meal cook and as the smoking gun in his hand showed had put a bullet in his brain the moment after. Mark spun back around looking at the bartender for an answer, but he just shook his head.

"We call it reaching your limit, even in the holy caravan god punishes us, most can't take it and it's just a matter of time before we all reach our limit and wind up putting a gun to our own head."

Mark looked at him with shock on his face; the old man just went on

"Don't look so surprised traveler, the world has gone to hell even in these big caravans we feel it, it's all over and the radiation is slowly killing us all it's impossible to find clean water anymore unless you're lucky enough to have bottles from the pre war other than that your living off one bottle a day from whatever purifier you got what are you going to do when that breaks down traveler?"

Mark didn't have an answer for the old timer he turned around and watched the friends of the suicide carry him off for a burial, suddenly the day had gotten worse and Mark needed to get away from this caravan before he caught whatever was going through these people. Paying the bartender he whistled for Dogmeat to follow and headed out of the caravan's camp into the hills letting his mind wonder again it settled on one of his favorite stories growing up Pandora's box. When it was opened the box, a jar actually released all the evils on the world plague, disease, death, murder, pain only hope was left in the box for humanity he had long wondered why hope was in a jar of evils as had most of those who read this poem. Now Mark found himself wondering what if, there was just no hope at all just the evil this jar had been opened by nuclear fire and mans foolishness. Hope now meant a chance to see a future and for so many there was none at least not for him and the others on the surface. Below them the vaults were shut tight keeping humanity safe, the cities once the centers of culture were now in kayos burning and what people stayed acted like animals. Rumors were all that was left of the once powerful American government he had heard from, somewhere they were in a secret base in the pacific. And a few people claimed to see solders in power armor walking west from Mariposa headed god knows were. The old world was gone and that's it, we are all starting over Mark Sone is a caveman now; a caveman with an assault rifle.

In another place

The part of his brain that was still sane screamed for him to turn around and go back inside he hadn't committed any crime it hadn't been living after all, but it was harder for him to hear that part of his mind any more as he stepped out into the wasteland a smile crossed his face as the sunlight touched him again and in his hand the vault boy puppet seamed to smile wider as the Puppet Man took his first steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout 0 Ch. 2

A/N: For those of you who emailed me asking yes the number on Dogmeat's tag is a reference to the movie Mad Max what is fallout without a few Easter eggs after all, good eye if you didn't get it check the Mad Max wiki page the info box on the right contains it. Keep shooting me messages everyone! And thank you for the follow and favorites!

A/N: the other question I have gotten is why toilet paper would be so valuable, well think about it, whatever government exists after a nuclear war making comfortable paper to clean yourself with isn't going to be on the top of their list to be honest I doubt if the BOS has any, if I had to guess I would say the only place you could find it would be in the cities of the NCR

CH.2

Foley Dismas ran a hand through his long blond hair as he looked out his RV's window to his Flock of madmen and women; all those who had been burned had flocked to him being thrown out of other communities for reminding them of the war and just looking hideous. He provided them with a cause, drugs and booze to forget the pain, and he let them kill those who spurned them. Running around the camp were his master race children who had been burned or were taken from camps they raided they would be the massive army and all he had to do was keep this up and he would rule the America it was more than he ever dreamed back when he was a televangelist. Traveling around and putting on his religious show was caught on I-80 when the bombs fell and now just 2 years later he was the leader of a…no of THE most powerful force in the wasteland soon they would be large enough to take on one of the trade caravans he just needed a few more people. He looked back at the Asian woman's corpse lying in his bed getting colder by the minute, perhaps he had been a bit too rough last night, well no matter it was a lesion to learn from she was far from his favorite anyway, he was about to call for his servants when they knocked and entered anyway bringing him breakfast and clearing his bed. "Yes." Foley thought to himself "Life was much better now than before." Foley ate as his listened to the screams of those who were being initiated burned by acid to make them look like the nuclear burned victims, the sound was sweet music to his mutilated ears yes, and life was defiantly good.

"How did you get the name Dogmeat anyway? It's not a very good name." Mark looked away from cleaning his rifle by the fire and up to Dogmeat as he talked to her thankfully she didn't answer only stared at him confused. "Anyway Dogmeat as I was saying before I got side tracked was, no one seems to have any hope anymore I mean take the caravan we just came from sure we got you some dog food and I got some nice boots. But that man just up and killed himself on what was a nice day you would think with all that preaching praying and singing that group would be holding together the best, but from what I've seen they aren't holding together all that well. What this world needs is hope and if I was a betting man I would say you could provide that with a source of fresh water and maybe some crops. Just a chance to see that we can get back to the old days"

Dogmeat for her part was watching the man she had adopted confused, it was a clear night with a big full moon and they were sitting by the warm fire, only he was not throwing anything for her to play with, he especially wasn't talking about food, or making food, and sitting here they weren't going to find anymore food, but he was especially not scratching her ears! The whole point of having a human was to get your ears scratched All he was doing was cleaning that metal stick that was flat out no fun to bite and the one time she tried he scolded her for it, what was the point of a stick you couldn't play with. Dogmeat's deep thoughts were side tracked when her ears twitch at the noise of something approaching and she let out a low growl, Mark quickly put a clip in his M-101 and rammed a bullet into the chamber aiming in the direction Dogmeat was growling at. In shock Mark slowly lowered his rifle and even Dogmeat stopped growling confused by this human he had messy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a year matted down by blood he was wearing a vault dweller outfit that was coved in blood and the smile on his face screamed insanity, but the strangest thing was the vault boy puppet that dawned his right hand strangely not covered in blood it was perfectly clean. "Mind if we join you by the fire" the stranger said holding his hand and puppet up to show he was unarmed the pip boy glowed green crackling from static a far off radio signal barley coming in. "Um, alright." Mark replied the hesitation clear in his voice, as the stranger sat down enjoying the warmth of the fire leaning forward mark spotted the number 77 on his back. "So" Mark started "I'm guessing you came out of one of the vaults?"

"Mmhmm" the stranger replied as if it was no big deal.

"What was it like?"

"Kind of like being buried alive in a clean house, though from what I heard from that zombie guy his was much worse, they didn't close the door all the way on his … though he could have been a she hard to tell he was missing his chest."

"Oh well not sure what to say to that, I thought the vaults were suppose to stay shut for like 10 years, how did you get out?"

He looked up at mark as if he was the dumbest person ever. "We walked out the front door obviously."

"Right…"The man was clearly nuts, and mark couldn't think of much else to ask not getting many answers so far, well he could think of one more question but he was worried about asking it, but why not. "So what's with the puppet?"

"Vaultboy? Oh he's the reason we had to leave the vault killed the king, regicide I was his accomplice so I decided to take my chances out here with his advice, came outside got myself an ant to ride named Mr. Pinch" the stranger seeing the worried and confused look on Marks face smiled. "Don't worry though he's not going to kill you hasn't stopped saying how much he likes you." The stranger moved the puppet with his fingers as if Vaultboy was talking.

"And how about the blood?"

"Oh that well I met a bunch of cannibal slavers a few hills back they killed Mr. pinch and tied us up, and…well it was partially Vaultboy's fault but I...We flew into a rage when they tried to eat us and I killed them all with my bare hands, I'm still trying to figure out why they didn't shoot me they kept firing around me like they were too scared to hit me."The stranger just shrugged and continued to stare into the fire as if hypnotized.

"Alright, so I'm Mark Sone and this is Dogmeat" Mark nodded to Dogmeat who was looking at the stranger confused trying to decide whether to growl or just go to sleep.

The stranger sat for a long while after that, clearly deep in thought before finally speaking up and saying. "You know it's funny but for the life of me I can't seem to remember my name, why don't you just call me PM for Puppetmaster it's what those cannibal slavers called me, the ones who got away at least."

Mark watched the Vaultboy puppet moved as if talking to PM and he nodded understanding "But enough about me I have been locked away for 2 years and that zombie I talked to didn't have much to say tell me what's changed what is it like up here?"

Mark described how he had watched society burn itself to the ground from those in the city's who went wild, to the start of the trade caravans that now barreled across the wasteland constantly on the move trying to avoid any trouble from the evil groups who lived in the wasteland PM just nodded at parts and seemed interested in others while he stared in the fire for parts he found boring. After Mark finished PM looked up. "Fascinating all of it is very fascinating." Sanity seemed to return to PM for a moment before his eyes glazed back into insanity, "alright then it's decided Vaultboy and I both agree we will travel with you as a companion! After all safety in numbers and I seem to have gotten quite good at hand to hand combat. It's like my muscles don't feel pain anymore I can just… crush a man's throat like a paper cup."

Mark didn't know what to say to this exactly he wasn't sure he wanted PM accompanying him, but how could he refuse without upsetting a man who wasn't all there if he turned down PM it was likely the madman would turn on him. Mark didn't need this man as an enemy maybe he could lose him after a bit or just let him sleep late tomorrow morning and vanish into the waists, well that was for tomorrow for now Mark would appease PM

"Sure why don't I take the first watch you get some sleep looks like you need it."

PM nodded and without another word lay down next to the fire and began snoring away so loud Mark was sure every raider, gang, and cannibal in the wasteland heard him. Mark let PM sleep and nodded to dog meat as he lay down on his own knowing the dog would bark if anything didn't so much as smell right, she had really taken a shine to him over the past few days and had become a loyal watch dog, and now it looked like Mark had attracted a new companion in a crazy man who talked to his puppet, he found himself falling asleep wishing the bombs had never dropped and he was still in his apartment complaining only about not having a girlfriend.

No luck ditching him today PM was already up when Mark's eyes opened he was cooking a pot of irradiated water and dumping some kind of meat in it Mark looked around in a panic for dog meat thankfully she raced up the hill carrying another one of the fat rat/mole things that had sprung out of the hellfire, she dropped it in front of PM who scratched her ears causing her to pant happily.

"Traitor" Mark thought to himself as he sat up and stretched watching PM make up mole rat stew for breakfast. Mark ate the breakfast provided to him without complaining it wasn't bad PM mentioned something about finding rat recipes in the vault storage and had memorized a few. After breakfast the 3 set out together Dogmeat running out in front of the group to keep an eye on things PM was surprisingly silent for the walk probably having a conversation with Vaultboy, until suddenly PM looked around and asked simply, "why are we walking this way?"

Mark looked back at PM confused. "Why? Because it's the way we are walking?"

"No why did you choose this direction?"

To that Mark didn't have an answer, he just headed in the direction at random something he wasn't sure what was sending him that way it had just felt right to go this direction. "Because it's the way I'm heading why do you ask?"

PM ran up and showed mark his pipboy and saw they were walking to a radio signal from one of the caravans it wasn't the religious signal from Coexist that was back in the other direction.

"Can you put that on your radio?" PM nodded at the request turned up his volume, and the radio signal from Drifter's caravan (made up of scientists and tradesmen) came blaring through with the calm voice of a man named Glass Iris, Mark remembered him as a public radio announcer from before the war.

"Welcome to WSR Wasteland Science Radio no music just ways to help those in need make it to tomorrow, here once again is a reminder of the things you need to stay alive think W.F.P.A.D. that's Water, Food, Protection, Armor, and Drugs the helpful kind none of that stuff sold from Folsom drug trade. Stock up on these when you find them or else you will wind up another unmarked grave in this new America."Marks shook his head.

"Suppose we should change direction that signal comes from drifters market and I don't have anything to trade, and I'm not paying to get in if I got nothing to trade" Mark started to look around trying to pick another direction, but the feeling was still there he was suppose to be going this way but why he didn't have anything to trade! No other reason to head to a Caravan unless you were looking for, entertainment, there hadn't been that kind at Coexist they didn't allow it and the girls who provided it in secret were best stayed away from but Drifters they kept their ladies clean!… well it had been a while since he laid down, maybe…but then…oh what the hell! And more importantly maybe one of the doctors who worked there would be able to take PM off his hands and keep him in a rubber room.

Mark nodded making up his mind. "On second thought we should head to Drifters it will be good for you to see a caravan, get you used to the wasteland and all."

PM nodded excitedly then he moved the Vaultboy puppet with his fingers and a look of anger came over his face. "You wouldn't happen to be planning on leaving me there would you?" PM stared daggers into mark eyes telling him there was only one right answer in this situation. Putting on his best believe me smile Mark shook his head. "Now why would I do that you and I are traveling together." Mark leaned in close whispering so only he and PM could hear not that there was anyone else around to over hear them. "There might even be a doctor who can take a look at Vaultboy's brain you know his psyche, no offence to him but he seems to me to be a little off if you know what I mean."

PM thought about this and nodded at the thought and returned the whisper. "Yea you're right, I trust the guy but we should probably get a second opinion."

And just like that the group of 3 continued on the WSR giving them good advice the whole way.

"Remember always use your purifier the night before so you have a fresh bottle the next day rad poisoning eats you from the inside out."

Mark nodded having learned that one after throwing up his guts rad water could be lousy for sure.

"Stimpacks though easy to find and for caravans like us easy to make, should be horded and not just used every time you have a cold they will save your life, let the cold pass save that Stim."

Pick up extra Stimpacks got it, Mark mentally noted, Nice of them to work an advertisement and a helpful hint together. Mark thought as he rolled his eyes.

"We are getting reports from our sister caravan Coexist, one of their traders Fat Charlie as he is known has gotten sick of poisoning from eating the meat of a giant scorpion, as we do not know how there system works yet do not repeat do not try the meat of giant insects at least not until they are properly studied or you could wind up like Fat Charlie."

Mark sighed that one was on him, even if Fat Charlie was an idiot it was hard not to feel bad and accept responsibility for that but not like he would be able to do anything about it, Fat Charlie was a sucker who got taken in by a crooked deal and feeling sorry for himself wouldn't make him better any time soon, well Charlie had learned a lesson, at least Mark hoped he did from the bit he had met Charlie he could easily see the idiot going right back to the scorpion meat.

The rest of the advice were nothing special a few conversation with scientists on how long it would take the earth to come back, they didn't have a idea and no were near enough information, a few warning about the major gangs Mark paid attention as The Order was mentioned raiding and claiming another 3 towns burning those they deemed worthy the groups was on its way up in threat and is now listed as the 3rd most powerful in the region right behind the Linchers, and the Army of Bones.

Those names made Mark shiver, The Order was relatively new growing but the Linchers a large gang who organized around a noose and enjoyed watching people struggle in their final moments at last count they were around 6,000 strong. The Army of Bones was far worse only second to the Linchers because of their smaller size only about 200 soldiers but they were well trained Under their Colonel Adam J. Kortz built them close to the level of special forces and considered all who fought against them a source of food they were brutal and nightmarish in battle. Those 2 had formed shortly after the Great War and had roamed the wasteland ever since seeing this new world as freedom. Mark couldn't help but wonder what the Vultures the former number 3 gang was going to do about losing face.

Mark would have gotten his answer soon enough had he been in the know, as to his south the Vultures had heard the same radio report and were gearing up for battle heading to The Orders position, setting to destroy this new group that had challenged them. The Order meanwhile celebrated preparing themselves for battle it wouldn't be long and Foley Dismas had chosen his Caravan to destroy.

Midday had struck when the 3 came upon Drifters Caravan, it hummed with activity though lightly guarded its small size made it fast and those guards it did have had taken the name of rangers and prided them self on keeping an eye out for threats and their caravan, and home safe. Mark, PM, and Dogmeat started their way down the rangers who were standing guard showed very little interest in them only asking for payment mark paid with a few 9 mil bullets he had picked up from ammo box he found a few hills back and the rangers waved them through into the caravans ring. Mark looked to the part of the ring lit up by a red lamp longingly but, maybe it would be better to take care of PM first, he nodded so PM would follow him and lead him over to a group of doctors and scientists he told them the situation and what had happened most simply shook their head at him not able or not willing to help. He was about to give it up as a lost cause when he was tapped on the shoulder by a gloved hand. He turned to find a doctor who smiled at him pleasantly. "I have heard you're looking for someone to take a look at your friends head maybe I can help." He offered "I'm Doctor John H Holms specializing in psychotic cases, and I wouldn't mind having a chat with him." Mark shrugged as he looked the doctor over he wore a dirty lab coat had short blond hair that curled naturally, wore a pair of rubber gloves on his hands, and looked like he had managed to shave this morning impressive considering shaving cream was impossible to find, he really didn't mind or care he just hoped this guy would be able to take PM off his hands he introduced Dr. Holms to PM and headed off to the red light district Dogmeat following behind.

Mark left Dogmeat outside and went into the trailer with a pretty brunette girl, spending his hour on a relatively clean bed with a woman who knew how to touch him was just what he needed, Mark left the trailer with a smile on his face and was heading to the bar when PM and Doctor Holms came up to join him. "Sir, I think it would be best if I accompanied you with Mr. PM" Marks jaw hit the ground but quickly recovered himself. "Now hold it Dr. Dickface! I'm not looking to start up my own caravan I only took on PM because…" Mark looked over Dr. Holms shoulder at PM who had a confused and annoyed look on his face. "PM knows why, I don't need you tagging along with us I quite enjoy being alone and not having to worry about anyone aside from maybe Dogmeat here!" Dogmeat growled adding her voice to the conversation. PM glared at Mark from behind the doctor, had Mark lied to him was he really planning on abandoning him here…maybe, but Vaultboy kept telling him to trust Mark so he kept his mouth shut as Mark continued to argue with the doctor. Dr. Holms held up his gloved hands defectively, "Mr. PM has insisted on traveling with you and I need to study him and especially that Vaultboy the research on him could provide us a cure for chronic loneliness in the wasteland, also I might add I think you will find I can be a great asset in your travels."

Mark spit on the ground getting angrier "A great ass you mean I don't need a doctor that's what Stimpacks are for! Besides you're a psychologist what the fuck can you do out in the wasteland!?" Mark waved his hand taking in all the emptiness surrounding the world outside the caravan. "I still went to medical school and I know more about healing then you do!" DR. Holms shouted back getting offended now.

"What do you know about surviving AND Fighting in the wasteland then!?" Mark demanded in anger stressing the fighting portion.

Dr. Holms got quiet and slowly removed his gloves revealing 2 hands covered in scars long cuts all along his fingers and palm the back of his hand it looked like someone had tried to write his name, "I got these from a raider group when I couldn't save their friend from all his combat wounds they told me I would never be able to use these hands again." Mark coughed back bile that filled his mouth and forced it back down at the sight of Dr. Holm's hands, guilt was starting to creep over him, but he really didn't want any more companions. "What exactly are you brining that's worthwhile to the party?" Mark asked in a last attempt to be alone

"Aside from my medical skills, and my personality" Holms took off his pack and showed mark the contents hidden down at the bottom 3 bottles of pre war water, 3 rolls of toilet paper, 2 boxes of cigarettes, and 2 bottles of old world whiskey. With this bag they could get into any convoy get any woman hell they could by anything.

"How?" Mark asked in a shaky voice.

"I know when to save things and how to keep them safe" Dr. Holms answered

"Alright you can come but when we part ways I keep the bag!" Mark said excitedly

"Half the bag!" Holms replied

"75% or stay here!" Mark responded putting a bit of anger in his voice.

"Fine!" Holms smirked after Mark turned away he had plenty more stored here in his foot locker, he might be a "brilliant doctor" but his real skill was his ability to con others, an evil smile curled on his lips at least that's what the judge had said.

 **That night in the camp of the Order**

The Vultures mounted their cars and bikes and charged into the center of the camp screaming and shooting wildly daring the order to come out and face them they reached the center of the camp the massive RV trailer Foley Dismas used for his headquarters, the leader of the gang of 600 thugs, murderers, and coke heads simply known as Peck kicked open the door to find the trailer deserted "The bastard bugged out!" was his last thought as the trailer exploded setting off a series of explosions that tore through the Vultures line men screamed and tried to run for it as they realized what was happening those that escaped the blasts were hit by parts from the cars or bikes they had been riding others were covered in the body parts of the former people they once called comrades. As the body and machine parts started to fall a light appeared in the smoke filled night, shining on a raised platform were Foley stood in his silver robes and gave the command "Now my order! Attack in the name of god!" the Order rushed in hacking apart at the shocked and dumbfounded Vultures anyone who didn't immediately surrender was cut down with machetes or battered with clubs a small group 0f 10 held out firing their guns wildly and keeping the order back but the sharp shooters of the order took care of them one screaming vulture at a time. Out of 300 only 50 survived to switch sides and join The Order. Foley laughed he had all the solder he needed now as the former Vultures were dragged to the barrels of acid time for some more initiations.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallout 0

CH.3

Eric the Bartender sighed contently as he set up his drinks the Catholics were just coming from morning mass reliving the Christians who were leaving the bar stools to go there morning mass drinks were ordered all around and he moved as slow as he dared to take just a bit too long and make those who wanted drinks just a bit more thirsty. In the distance he smiled seeing John the trader who had been suckered into buying scorpion meat up and about after nasty stomach pains left him stuck in bed. Eric smiled and finished serving drinks collecting trade; it was going to be an average Sunday in the Coexist caravan. "Solders!" came the screaming message from the top of one of the trailers the entire caravan broke into life the guards running to get their weapons other rushing for shelter of the RV's. In the distance Eric could hear engines flaring to life and rushing forward towards the caravan ring, he knew it was all over and preceded to down the jug of shine in his hand dammed if he was going to let them take him he would poison himself first.

Foley Dismas looked through his binoculars over at the caravan, they had spotted him they were slow to get ready in a panic he had to act now or else he would lose far too much as the suns light just started to chase away the night. Foley got up and screamed "In the name of god destroy these heathens!" he fired off a signal flair letting the green smoke swirl up in the air to signal those who couldn't hear his truly inspiring words, a scream of delight went up from the order there would be no prisoners this time the full force of the order had been unleashed, and they were going to massacre everything in their path.

On his word The Order moved, charging forward in there RV's and buses large enough to act as battering rams and get troops inside the caravan ring inside the circle Coexist defenders rushed to get into position to fend them off, Foley laughed as he watched them scramble to move and defend themselves panic had set in and it was too late to stop his order. They should have moved the caravan yesterday when they had the chance, gun fire erupted from the Coexist guards killing a few of his men but that wouldn't stop the orders on rush as the lead RV's slammed into the caravans sides troops poring up the back ladders onto the roof and running towards the caravans trucks and vehicles taking out those around them with knives axes or machetes those who had guns shot their way in some of the coexist guards jumped into the ring shooting up at the orders men, a few more fell but they couldn't be stopped. The walls had been breached the caravans best defense was gone it was only a matter of time now. A young priest lead a few men forward from one of the caravans buses they poured fire on some of his troops but more his men came from behind and cut them down Foley nodded a modicum of respect for that young men they had all died hard. More little battles broke out now the order by sheer weight of number over whelmed the small groups blood poured from the necks of those fighting some tried to surrender but their hands were cut off as they through them up in the air followed quickly by their heads. Foley laughed and for the delight of those around him gave another speech. "No mercy for those today no letting them join the order they worship false gods this victory proves we are truly blessed." Foley nodded as those around him cheered, this was only the first step. He would destroy the other 4 caravans and render the wasteland helpless, recruiting more men and women expanding his army and razing his master race of children, and not just in this waistland he would stretch his religious force from sea to shining sea rebuilding America in his image he would be remembered as the god who delivered man from the ashes true immortality at last! And when those fools in the vaults finally came back to the surface they would suffer for abandoning him here! he watched a few of the Coexist survivors crawl under the radio trailer, send a message down to the troops burn everything but that van set it to play a message, and let those under the trailer think they have survived I want them to relate tales of horror to the other caravans!" the charge he was speaking to nodded and rand down the hill to the troops who were pillaging the trailers killing anyone who was still alive and taking everything not nailed down.

"We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack by the Order there must be thousands of them!", the message came blaring out of the radio on PM's pipboy, awakening all those around him he tried to shut it off but it blasted through on all frequencies a desperate call for help from desperate people. The whole caravan broke out into an argument, trying to figure out what to do some wanted to rush over and help others said they were too close to the attack and had to move now to save themselves. But the radio broadcast update screaming my god they are in our ring they are breaking into the campers killing everyone they can! God why won't you help us!"

The radio broadcast came through the camp speakers as well flooding the compound with the sounds of combat and those in Coexist pleading for help, "Rangers!" a voice called from their leader Tomas Buckner, "get your gear together we are going in to lend a hand!" Mark tried to ignore this he didn't want to be a part of things like this anymore but that thing, that feeling in his gut was calling for him to do it, his memory flashed back to that night in the snow in Alaska stained with the crimson blood of men he had lead, gritting his teeth Mark forced the memory back down were it belonged buried deep. PM was sitting up and was looking at him in those creepy unblinking eyes wondering what he would do next, his only movement was clicking off the radio on that pipboy of his keeping it from mixing with the camp speakers, DR. holms and Dogmeat were watching him too now so many eyes on him questioning his actions, the feeling in his gut urged him on Mark gave in, he couldn't let them rush in and die. Mark stood and straitened his back keeping his eyes locked forward, moving with the purpose of someone who is in charge, the look of a military officer.

"They will all be dead by the time you get their Mr. Buckner." Mark said in a tone showing he was above Tomas Buckner.

Tomas Buckner turned to face Mark anger filling his face but it evaporated seeing those gray eyes of Mark's looking down on him they were filled with the authority of someone who knew what he was talking about, and questioning him would be pointless, he found himself as powerless as he had been in front of his drill sergeant back in boot camp. "Its commander and I will have my rank respected." He said it with less force then he meant to something about this man's gave has zapped him of the energy he felt just a moment before.

Mark held up a hand giving Tomas Buckner a small victory. "My apologies Commander, but my statement still stands you and all your rangers will only add to the body count if you go, take 10 men form a rescue party save any that have survived and get them back to this caravan." The words had no anger behind him and where delivered with cold calculating ice, Mark's hands went behind his back and he stared down at Commander Buckner waiting for a response. Would he challenge Mark's statement or would he see the wisdom in it. Buckner's eyes never left Mark's till he turned to the ranger he had been talking too and said "He's right organize 9 of the best shots we have we need to rescue as many as possible and move fast to get them away from the Order, move now Jenkins!" Buckner turned back to face Mark eyeing him with curiosity on his face now. "Were did you serve?"

Mark sighed, "I was a Lieutenant in Alaska in a recon unit, and I also did some work with the army rangers." Mark didn't continue the story, he didn't want to go into it with a stranger and he especially didn't want to think about it now. The memory started up in his head again but Mark forced it back down.

Buckner smiled seemingly satisfied to hear he was in Alaska, "I was in a recon unit too, a sergeant but up in Canada patrolling the roads on the territories looking for Canadian freedom fighters, never saw any if they existed at all outside Quebec and the cities."

Mark nodded agreeing with Buckner, "and what about your men?"

"Most are just police officers, or army washouts, best of the worst right? Any professional solders that survived the Great War are up with the USMC so you make do with what you have these days, I keep them trained and running drills they have gotten to be good scouts and decent shots with the sniper rifles we scrounged not as good as professionals but good enough for jazz."

Mark smiled at that, this was a sergeant who knew his shit and had molded himself a unit, Mark liked this man, and he knew his shit and didn't let anything get in his way of accomplishing it. Mark wasn't sure how to end the conversation with him so he just told him, "Come home safe Commander Buckner." And turned on his heal heading back to his own group. Buckner watched him go, feeling like he was back in a CP getting orders form an officer. He was disappointed he didn't volunteer himself in the mission he could have used him, but he had a mission to accomplish and worrying about this lieutenant wasn't going to do much. He headed off to see what Jenkins had gathered together.

They were watching him as he came up, Mark really didn't want to talk about it. PM didn't say anything; it was the good Doctor who spoke up. "If I may ask..."

"No doctor you may not it's not something I want to talk about that part of my past, it's buried down and that's where it will stay!" Mark started loading up his bag with gear. "Get your things together it's time to move on these people can handle this them self, they just needed a little guidance in what to do, we are leaving we can check back later to see how they did." Mark looked back and let out a curse he knew dam well they were going to join them, well Mark at least would take his own way, meet them there that way he wouldn't have to suffer through any questions about his time in Alaska. At least not from any outsiders his own group, he would keep them from asking.

 **The Coexist caravan**

The rangers crested the small hill above the former Coexist Caravan Buckner held up a hand 2 of the rangers kneeled and checked out the caravan remains with their sniper rifles the order had burned everything and killed everyone, only the radio trailer still remained intact, blasting a message from the caravans speakers and all over the air waves it's speakers The Order of the burned shall destroy all and build a master race. The ranger on the left shielded his eyes as some light hit him. "Sir we are getting a signal." Buckner looked in the direction the man was pointing and saw the flashes of light from the mirror. He took out his own mirror and singled back letting them know to approach. "Keep your rifle trained on them if they look like they are trouble take one out and send the rest scattering."

The ranger nodded and looked through his scope. "Sir, it's the traveler from the caravan, the one who spoke to you."

Commander Buckner checked with his own scope it was indeed Mark Sone and that crew he traveled with. "Let them approach, anything in the caravan?"

"No sir"

"Keep searching for any survivors, or any of The Order I don't want to walk into an ambush"

"Yes Sir!"

Buckner watched as Mark walked up the hill to join him constantly checking for something on the ground, he finally reached the crest of the hill and offered a hand to Buckner who took it and nodded happy to have him, his crew not so much. The guy in the vault 77 jumpsuit was eyeing him like a piece of meat and he had run into the doctor before at the caravan the man was skittish after his run in with that group of raiders, he did like the look of that dog though.

Mark nodded to Buckner the walk to meet them at the caravan had been uneventful they had taken another path through the hiss and other then a wrecked mail jeep, nothing of interest had happened they came out close by the time Buckner and his rangers had arrived and simply signaled them. This was all going to well Mark thought.

"Anything commander?' mark asked as he looked over the bodies and destruction

Buckner was about to replied nothing yet when one of the rangers chirped up. "Sir we have movement under one the trailers the ranger replied adjusting her scope to get a better look."

Mark and Buckner both looked towards the camp from under the radio trailer, about 12 people crawled out the looked up at the group on the hill expecting them to shoot, or perhaps hoping they would come down and help. Even from the distance it was clear from the looks on their face they no longer cared what happened they were in shock.

"Let's head down the hill, 2 of you stay up here provide us with cover." Buckner ordered, Mark held out his hand to stop him. "be careful on the way down I've run into one of the orders advanced scouts before they live in spider holes I doubt they are deep now but just keep an eye out for any metal coverings. Buckner nodded and the group proceeded down the hill.

As the hill sloped to mat the trailer PM stepped on the a metal plate he jumped back as everyone moved back getting ready to fire, but PM didn't move an inch from in front of the metal plate it exploded upward revealing a Order solder who burst from his hastily dug spider hole just deep enough for him to lay in rearing up to strike PM with his knife PM's hand shot forward so fast it was on the burned man's neck before anyone could shoot, as PM grabbed him by his throat his arm tensed muscles flexed more than they should have getting close to the point of tearing, the order solder jammed the knife in PM's four arm till it connected with bone but PM didn't let up and didn't register the knife wound his grip remained like a vice closing around the man's neck, PM's eyes filled with madness and anger Mark who was close enough to hear heard pm muttering the word "Vaulttech" over and over. PM moved Vaultboy like crazy probably getting a speech from his puppet master. The man gripped PM's arm his eyes pleading for mercy but none was found in the insane eyes of the puppet master, finally a crack came from the man's neck and he went limp dropping back into the spider hole now looked just as deep as a shallow grave. PM's eyes cleared and he smiled at Mark, "Could I use one of your Stimpacks please Mark?" Mark nodded and reached in his back handing over one of his Stimpacks, PM pulled the knife out letting it drop on the corpse before him and injected the needle into the bleeding wound watching with a smile as it closed itself and scarred over, PM used his foot to move the metal plating back over the now grave and walked past the survivors and rangers who gave the mad man a wide ark as he headed in to check the caravan ring.

The rest of the group moved in slowly Buckner and Mark met with the apparent leader of the group, who was still watching PM, Mark got his attention by clearing his through and the priest shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "That was, something I never thought I would see." He said his eyes darting back to PM before returning to Mark and Buckner. "But thank you for coming, I don't know how much longer we could survive here before having to start wondering looking for help, I'm Father Billy Wire."

"Tomas Buckner head of the Drifters Caravan Rangers"

"Mark Sone just a traveler"

Father Wire started talking, relating to them everything that happened, as the rest of the rangers went on ahead checking things out around the caravan a shots rang out as he talked whenever one of the group stumbled on a spider hole, traveling in pairs they would shoot them dead as the popped up, Mark tuned out the Father, thinking about if you knew what you were looking for the spider holes weren't effective. But he couldn't fault the order on their sheer brutality the bodies of Coexist were piled up in the center stripped and left to rot. Mark felt a shudder go up his spine looking at Buckner he knew he felt the same as well, this attack had changed everything the caravans weren't safe anymore. After the spider holes were cleaned out, the rangers helped the survivors dig a shallow grave Father Wire performed the last rights in a solemn ceremony that had the feeling of the grim reaper hanging over the heads of all those who were still alive, for only those who were dead had finally seen the end of this nightmarish wasteland.

It wasn't long before they were on the move again the survivors gathered up what little things the order had missed a few trinkets, and holy symbols the survivors packed up what they could from their old lives. And made their way to the meeting point of Drifters Caravan as Mark looked over his shoulder at the remains of Coexist it accrued to him he was looking at the death of old world religion at least in California. It would survive elsewhere but how many churches could truly survive the Great War.

When they returned to Drifters, Mark and his group stopped outside of the entrance, Buckner eyed him wishing he could get this man to come in he was, useful.

"My group and I are heading out stay one step ahead of The Order this is big no one has ever even tried to take down a Caravan before, you guys could be next on the list."

Buckner nodded; the leaders of the Caravan were terrified before he'd left. "I noticed, you sure I can't talk you into staying we could use you…and your group."

Mark shook his head. "Sorry I got a feeling I'm meant to go another way, besides I want to head to the, Triple ring and trade and see the show, if it truly is the greatest show left in the world I better see it before they stop putting it on." Mark smiled at Buckner. "But something tells me we will see each other again, who knows maybe the rads gave me physic powers, but I just have this feeling this isn't the end only the start of a new world, all we need is some hope to get it going."

As his group walked to the west Mark looked back to PM who was mumbling to himself, he had watched this crazy man strangle another man with one hand. Mark had to wonder if he remembered it and what he said while it happened "Vaulttech" he must hate Vaulttech a hell of a lot if he was picturing them while he strangled a man to death, and the sick way his muscles had popped it was like, no it was fact that he didn't care how much he hurt himself how do you bring someone like that back from the insanity he was living in.

 **Foley Dismas's new command trailer**

His order had acted just as he'd wanted they had worked together rushing into the caravan like medieval knights of old, the sharp shooters had picked off those who ran keeping them from escaping gods wrath, losses had been minimal only 15! Killed or so wounded they wouldn't be able to fight, he left a few of the young ones back in spider holes, a part of him wondered how they were doing but he decided he really didn't care. He looked at his commanders around the table all original members, all burned by atomic fire, Foley raised his cup filled with sacramental wine; "To the first of many victories!"The commanders banged proudly on the table, and lifted their own cups downing them with Foley. Foley smiled to these men the battle had been glorious and holy, after all they had destroyed not just one of the old world's religions but all of them if god hadn't blessed them surely he would have stopped them. "Holy leader might I ask a questions?" one of the lieutenants spoke up. Foley turned his eyes hard but they quickly softened when he saw who spoke up one of the younger lieutenants Martian Ashen, Foley had seen to it he raised quickly for his loyalty and curious nature, and yet despite this he took his word as law. "Ask away my son."

"Why is it we leave spider holes, Holy Father?"

"Ah excellent question my son, it is so our younger members who aren't advancing quickly in their training have a chance to prove themselves, and those who stray from the path can find peace in solitude before returning to the riotous way upon completion of their time alone."

The young man nodded his burned face. "Thank you Holy Father that makes perfect sense!"

Foley nodded making a mental note to take the boy further under his wing. He could take over the order after he was gone if he continued to prove himself. As his commanders spoke to each other Foley ran his hand through his long blond hair and let his mind wander they were going to stop for a while and raid a few villages bring in some fresh men no rush really taking out Coexist would get everyone in an up rawer and his flock had to be out of the way for a while it went down other gangs would try and match his success and would weaken the caravans then it would be his chance to strike and watch them fall around him. As the gang thundered by a burned out building no one noticed or cared to notice a figure in one of the burned out windows his power armor was still on as he watched them pass a laser pistol in his hand, if anyone had stopped they would have been dead as soon as they stepped off on dirt PFC Tomas Rhombus was not a man to be fucked with he was well trained with energy and regular weapons and one of the top solders still alive. He did however terrible senses of direction and was hopelessly lost, separated from the column from Mariposa in a dust storm, he had to find his way back to Caption Maxson but the question was witch way. No matter he would find them if it was the last thing he did Caption Maxson would let him in whatever bunker he had set up in… at least he was pretty sure he would.

 **A/N Thank you all for reading please keep the messages coming and thank you for inspiring me to keep writing! Please feel free to leave a review or send me a message.**


End file.
